This I Vow
by Anonymous Chibi
Summary: What if Ryouga had inherited the Saotome School? What if Ranma eventually left, leaving Ryouga and Akane to grow closer? What if that future Ranma saw in Happosai’s mirror came true? What if Ryouga and Ranma fought one last battle, Akane as the prize?


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Ranma...I wouldn't be poor anymore ;-;  
**Warnings: **Unintentional OOC-ness, RyougaxAkane, RanmaxAkane

**Author's Notes: **Based on the episodes 118, "Ryouga Inherits the Saotome School" and 63, "Ranma Goes Back to Jusenkyo at Last."  
This is an idea for a story I had two years ago…this first chapter I wrote two years ago as well and I'm posting it the way I found it, for the most part anyway.  
Hopefully in the next chapter, my writing will have improved xD;  
Hope everyone enjoys it and thank you to all who read!  
**Date: **5.25.08

- - - - -

**This I Vow**  
_Against the Odds_

- - - - -

"He won." Tendou Nabiki whispered, her words probing the silence. Soon however, her gaping lips were exchanged for a Cheshire cat grin. Again she ventured forward and shattered the quiet with her next choice words. "Who would have thought Ryouga-kun had it in him."

Tension was extinguished as an inferno of surprise consumed all occupants of the Tendou Dojo, spawning from the sudden turn of unexpected events. Apprehension continued to suffocate both young combatants as well as the onlookers. One spectator however, was not to be deterred by formalities.

With barely contained excitement, Kuonji Ukyou exclaimed from her seat on the dojo floor, "_Yeah_! You go Ryouga-honey!" Yet even as she cheered for her friend, she could not be swayed from her thoughts of nursing _her _poor Ran-chan back to health. So she wanted Ryouga to win for her own personal reasons…so what?

She was just like any other girl in love.

The conversations circulating about the two Jusenkyo cursed males went unnoticed however, as their full attention was placed solely upon their respective opponent. Although Ranma was already laying in a position of defeat, being flat on his stomach and showing little sign of getting back up, Ryouga had difficultly believing that the fight was truly over.

Saotome Ranma did not give up that easily.

Even still, the Lost Boy felt his body literally aching with desire for the battle to be over and done with. Toned muscles twitched with the deadly combination of pain and exhaustion and he was certain that his knees were going to give way beneath him at any moment. But he had to keep standing. This time he absolutely had to win. If not for himself then for…

_Her_.

"Th-this fight…" A stranger's voice spoke Ranma's words, one laden with fatigue and blind determination. Somehow though, it resounded with familiarity. "… It ain't over yet…"

"Ranma…" Akane barely registered speaking the name, spoken so softly and lingering bitterly on her lips. Her slender fingers tightly gripped her skirt, strong enough to rip the fabric. She knew that voice…it was the same as all those who had opposed Ranma, just before they faced utter defeat. It was the voice of a bruised ego, abused body, and a promised vengeance. "Oh Ranma…"

"Ran-chan!" The okonomiyaki chef called out, desperation in her claret eyes. "Stay down! You're just going to get yourself hurt!"

"Why don't you…just accept defeat Ranma?" Ryouga was surprised he had the energy to speak with such a smug tone. Especially when he was almost ready to give into defeat himself. Anything, _anything _to just end this.

"You…wish." Was the strangled reply as the pig-tailed martial artist miraculously brought himself back onto his feet. His balance was secured after a moment of wobbling from side to side, intoxicated with his pain. His hands were raised to his traditional open palm fist, azure eyes set on his eternal rival. "Let's finish this…Ryouga."

The reply was no more than a simple nod of his head as the bandana adorned male forced his body into a defensive stance. He had not the strength to be offensive in this showdown.

With a battle cry, Ranma put his feet into motion and charged Ryouga, summoning the last of his energy reserves to perform one last, "Chestnuts Roastin' on an Open Fire!" There was no way Ryouga could manage to dodge all his punches.

And he didn't. Some were blocked, others evaded, though most connected solidly with the Lost Boy's already battered body. It was now that the training that came with his _Bakusai Tenketsu_ technique was utilized. The punches landed and Ryouga was able to brush off the pain, even if just barely and for the moment.

Now, it was his turn to end this.

Ducking under Ranma, the yellow adorned male swept his leg at the other's feet, forcing the sapphire-eyed teen to a graceless fall as he unexpectedly lost his balance. Ryouga took advantage of this chance and strained his other leg to perform an ascending kick, colliding soundly with Ranma's abdomen. The Anything Goes martial artist was sent flying a few meters through the air and landed with a painful crash to the ground.

This time, Ryouga was certain the other would not get back up.

"You thought…you could beat me without training at all didn't you? While I…I trained every day and night in preparation for this fight…" With heavy breaths the Lost Boy shakily brought himself to his feet, eyes on his prone opponent. "Guess you were wrong…weren't you Ranma?"

No one tried to stop him, not even a single word was spoken as Ryouga gathered the uttermost bit of his remaining strength to walk out of the dojo with his head held high. He did not make it far from the training hall however before his body was forced into submission and collapsed with a dull and resonant "_thud_."

Lying similarly as Ranma had only moments before, Ryouga felt a droplet of saline fluid trickle down his cheek. He wanted to believe that the diluted liquid was mere sweat from his hard earned victory, but somehow, he was under the impression that it was a tear of pure elation.

_I…I did it Akane-san. I finally did it. I beat Ranma, in a fair, one-on-one fight…I won! And I did…I did it…for…_

Unable to budge even a single muscle, Ryouga was helpless as his eyes gently closed and his body began to shut down. Soon, the comforting darkness of unconsciousness began to numb his body, his mind, taking away his thoughts and worries…

_…For you…_

And the world completely faded around him.

- - - - -

"Ran-chan!" Ukyou sprinted to be by Ranma's side as soon as Ryouga had made his exit. Akane followed close behind and would have been kneeling at the pig-tailed martial artist's side had it not been for the curious thud she heard from outside the dojo.

It sounded all too suspiciously like a body colliding with a wooden floor.

Biting her bottom lip, Akane's muddy eyes could see Kasumi also already kneeling beside Ranma; first aid kit ready. Even Nabiki was at the sorry scene, camera prepared, as always. Genma appeared ready to gloat about his new protégé's success, a broad grin on his square face. But in his beady eyes, anxiety was present…uncertainty.

Despite all that happened, there was no denying that Genma, in his own strange way, truly did care about his son.

Deciding with a deep breath that Ranma was already being well taken cared of, the youngest Tendou ran through the dojo doors and scanned the surroundings outside. Chocolate eyes could only widen upon the sight she was unpleasantly greeted with.

"Ryouga-kun!" By his side in an instant, Akane tentatively and gently flipped the teen onto his back before lifting his head in her arms. "Ryouga-kun! _Ryouga-kun_! Are you all right? Wake up!"

"He's fainted Akane. He won't be getting up for at least a few hours."

"Huh?" Deviating her wide chocolate eyes, the kempoist was surprised by a sudden flash of light. Blinking her eyes back into focus from her blind state, the martial artist narrowed her eyes and gritted out a threatening, "_Nabiki-chan_!"

"That picture," the middle daughter began to explain, "was merely for prosperity's sake."

"I don't care what it was for! This is not the time to be taking pictures!" Still cradling the Lost Boy in her arms, the younger of the two continued to reprimand. "We have two seriously injured people to take care of!"

"Well it doesn't look like he's in _that _much pain does it?"

Raising a brow curiously, Akane turned his gaze downcast and onto Ryouga's face. To her disbelief, rather than an expression that conveyed the utter pain he must be feeling, Ryouga was smiling. Smiling so contently, happily…as if all his dreams had just come true.

Well, technically, they had, hadn't they?

"You're wondering how on earth he won, aren't you?"

Nabiki's sudden comments were completely catching Akane off guard and the most she could do was stare blankly for a moment. Soon enough though, Akane's expression softened and her eyes grew contemplative as she bit her bottom lip. "Well, I know there's a first time for everything but…but Ranma never loses. Ryouga-kun's never been able to defeat Ranma before…and…and I don't know. It's just so confusing. Unreal."

Staring down at her younger sister, Nabiki merely shrugged her shoulders while answering nonchalantly, "Well, Ranma-kun losing is as real as Ryouga-kun now being your fiancé."

"_What_?" The expression Akane now displayed suggested she thought the news appalling.

"Well since Ryouga-kun did defeat Ranma-kun, he'll inherit the Saotome School." The brunette spoke slowly, as if explaining a difficult concept to a child. "So, that means you have to marry him in order for the Tendou and Saotome schools to be united as one. Didn't we go over this before Akane?"

"But…I…" A growl erupted from the back of the navy haired girl's throat. "Don't I even get a say in who I marry?"

"Apparently not." Was the simple reply. "And don't you think you're overreacting? Ryouga-kun's not that bad of a guy you know."

"It doesn't matter who my fiancé is! When I get married I want a true _marriage_, not just some _business deal_!"

A sly smirk made itself present on Nabiki's features. "But it didn't matter as much when it was Ranma-kun you were engaged to, am I right?"

"Nabiki-chan!" Chocolate eyes wider than saucers, Akane nearly dropped Ryouga in shock of her sister's bold words. "Don't even joke like that! Who'd want to get engaged to _that _pervert?"

Choosing not to list names, Nabiki turned the conversation to something less pointless. "Well anyway." Her eyes closed as she exhaled deeply, lacing her fingers together and cupping them behind her head, "I can give you my opinion on how Ryouga-kun won if you're interested."

Akane raised a brow. "How much?"

One eye was pried open. "Five hundred yen."

The money was forked over and with a self-satisfied grin, the brunette began her explanation, "Well I'm certainly no martial artist." The expression on her face displayed her distaste towards the very idea. "But as far as I know, Ranma-kun and Ryouga-kun have never been all that far apart in strength. So, considering Ryouga-kun's point on him training while Ranma-kun just lounged about, Ryouga-kun was more prepared… Though, I think it was their difference in motivation that gave Ryouga-kun the victory."

"Motivation?" Akane blinked, her brow knitted in confusion. "But what was Ryouga-kun's motivation Nabiki-chan?"

"That information will cost you oh…" The elder of the two paused to think, "Ten thousand yen."

"_Whaaat_?" Akane whined with wide eyes, flabbergast, "That's way too much!"

"Tch. Don't be stingy Akane. This is solid gold information, of course it isn't going to come cheap!" Even if Ryouga's reason should have been completely obvious…

"No way! Can't you make it cheaper Nabiki-chan? I already paid you five hundred!"

The brunette sighed, rolling her eyes lightly. "All right, I'll tell you for…eight thousand yen."

Akane nearly face faulted. As if she'd spend so much just for some information! "Nabiki-chan! You're being unfair!"

Fighting an internal battle of just how much money she should try to get out of her sister, Nabiki's gaze suddenly fell on the still unconscious Ryouga. Her lips twitching to a delicate frown, the brunette became engaged with a different argument.

Should she really tell Akane at all?

It was good money! Of course she should. Why would she even dare ponder such a thing? And yet…

This was something that Akane should discover on her own, wasn't it? Even if it was going to take that thick skull quite an agonizing while to realize anything.

Damn her conscious! She was losing good money on this!

"Well, if you're not willing to pay the price…" Nabiki lowered her hands to her side and flashed a quick smile. "You're a smart girl Akane-chan. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out on your own." Making her way towards the main house, Nabiki waved half heartedly while saying a nonchalant, "Come talk to me if you change your mind. See you, Akane-chan."

"Nabiki-chan!" The younger sister called after the other, a frown on her pleasant features. "Nabiki-chan! Nabiki-chan!" When the older of the two merely ignored the calls, Akane was forced to resign herself with an exaggerated sigh.

"I don't understand why she couldn't just tell me." The navy haired teen muttered, pouting lightly. It was then that her stare strayed to the unconscious boy in her arms. "Nee…Ryouga-kun. If I asked you, would you tell me your reason?"

Despite the anxiety clenching her heart over Ranma's welfare, Akane could not resist the smile creeping upon her features as she gazed at Ryouga. "I don't know what's gotten into you Ryouga-kun or what could ever make you fight the way you did…but you did great…" She paused in her speech, gently raising a hand to brush back raven tresses; exposing the Lost Boy's otherwise obscured features.

"Congratulations."

As the word escaped her lips, Akane grimaced as she felt a sudden and dull pain echo within her chest. Biting her lip was all the kempoist could do to stifle a scream as she was overcome by an emotional tsunami. So this was it. Ranma had really lost and Ryouga had really won. One stupid, meaningless fight had just affected her life so utterly and completely…

And all she had been able to do was sit back and watch.

"Ranma…"

Her words of a job well done to Ryouga were hollow, beautiful only in their surface value. But really, there was no true happiness in her words. She only meant them to a certain extent. The extent of Ryouga finally achieving his dream of beating Ranma…but not what this victory had also won him.

Because deep within the recesses of her heart, Akane knew…she had wanted Ranma to win.

"Akane-chan, would you help me move Ryouga-kun to a bed?"

Surprised eyes blinked away the turmoil within them and immediately turned their gaze upward. Although surprised to see none other than Kasumi, the kempoist quickly gathered her wits and questioned instinctively, "Kasumi-neechan! How…how is Ranma?"

"Ranma-kun will be fine. Otou-sama is already putting him to bed." Smiling gently the older sister's kind smile was all Akane needed for reassurance. "But it's Ryouga-kun we need to worry about now, right Akane-chan?"

"O-oh. Right. Of course." Nodding her head, Akane brought herself back to reality. This was no time to be selfish and wallow in her own worries! "Just tell me what to do Kasumi-neechan."

"Father is coming to carry Ryouga into the spare room, once he comes, could you hurry ahead and prepare him a futon? I need to find another first aid kit." Here, the brunette emitted a small giggle, "Ranma-kun used up quite a lot of bandages."

Although her sister's last comment forced another twinge of worry to course through her body, the youngest of the Tendou daughters nodded her assent and forced a cheery smile. "All right, I can do that."

"Thank you Akane-chan." With the slightest bow, the soft-spoken brunette too began making her way towards the main house, off on her first aid kit hunt.

Soun's footfalls were soon heard coming towards Akane and the boy she held tenderly in her arms. But just before her father arrived, Akane allowed herself to one last crestfallen sigh as she breathed out the one thing she could think of that was not contradicting to her feelings.

"Sleep well Ryouga-kun…"

- - - - -

**End Against All Odds**  
_…Keeping the Promise…_

- - - - -


End file.
